kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Union χ
Kingdom Hearts Union χ, stylized as Kingdom Hearts Union χCross, is a Kingdom Hearts game exclusive to the iOS and Android smartphone platforms. It is important to note that Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ and Kingdom Hearts Union χ are the exact same game. The game was renamed from Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ to Kingdom Hearts Union χ after the addition of co-op adventures. It is the 9th installment in the Kingdom Hearts series. Players can join up to six friends in real-time adventures. Explore multiple stages and fight difficult enemies as a team. Play through the main quests to unlock the Coliseum, then compete against other players to gain ranks. Players can customize their avatars using the several options available for a unique look and unlike the previous game, can even change the gender. Story The Keyblade War has ended and Player (the playable customizeable character) was saved by Ephemer and Skuld. The Player is now brought to a new realm. Per Foreteller Ava's instructions, the Dandelions have assembled. After entering the realm however, it is discovered that all but five have suddenly lost their memories. These five are declared as the new leaders of Union. Ephemer ventures to the Keyblade Graveyard and is soon joined by Skuld. Skuld is surprised that he was even nominated and Ephemer is having his own doubts of being a Union leader as well. They are joined by Ventus and welcome him to their newly assigned ranks. While waiting for the other leaders, the three discuss their appointment and even Ventus appears surprised to be named. Ventus admits he is a bit jealous of the friendship Ephemer and Skuld share, but they readily assure him that they consider him a friend as well. Having overheard the conversation of friendship, Brain, the fourth named leader arrives but is expecting to be the last to show. Ephemer explains there is still one missing. Brain asks Ephemer if he is meant to lead the group, but Ephemer replies that a group lead would not be decided until all five were together. Ava has placed rules for the group to follow and Brain inquires as to their validity. He doesn't agree with all of them, specifically one that requires them to lie to the Dandelions. After thinking about the pain the Player endured due to the Keyblade War, Ventus admits he shares Brain's concerns. Ephemer iterates that the rules must be followed and the truth in regards to the previous realm and war must be kept secret if for no other reason than to keep others from feeling the pain of what occurred. Brain, Ventus, and Skuld agree and share a trust in in Emphemer. They wait together for the fifth leader to arrive. The Player relives the events prior to those of the Keyblade War through missions. They join a party of Dandelions and travel to new worlds. The Player is soon haunted by a nighmare in which they relive the battle lost to Foreteller Aced. They see themselves collapsed on the ground at the end of the Keyblade War. Upon defeat, they are jolted awake. Chirithy expresses her concerns for the Player's frequent nightmares and advises them to rest. Chirithy watches over the player as they drift back to sleep. Strelitzia, who was a witness to the Player's battle with Aced, has been asked by Ava to be the fifth and final leader in the Union. Strelitzia is concerned in regards to those left behind during the Keyblade War and remembers that Player is not a Dandelion and realizes that Player would not know about the coming dangers. The next day the two search for Player in an abandoned house but come under attack by an unseen assailant who defeats them and steals Strelitzia's rule book. Strelitzia holds Chirithy sad knowing that she will never have a chance to meet the Player themselves. The four Union leaders are still waiting in the Keyblade Graveyard when Lauriam arrives, claiming to be the fifth leader. He apologizes for being late, stating he had been searching for something. The five head for the Foreteller's Chamber in Daybreak Town. Brain finds and peers through a copy of the Book of Prophecies. The Foretellers including Ava are absent, but regardless, the group decides to stay together and create Spirits to celebrate. Ephemer, Skuld, and Ventus set off to find supplies while Brain and Lauriam prepare to create the Spirits upon their return. Changes in Union χ *Union χ retains the gameplay found in Unchained χ, with all in-game data being carried over. *Multiplayer is introduced: players are able to team up with up to five members of their Party and tackle special Quests together. *Theater Mode is introduced: story cutscenes of completed quests can be viewed at any time. *Medal Traits are introduced: fusing a medal with the same name and rarity will add a random trait. *Tutorial Quests have been added. *Buffs can now stack up to 7 times instead of 3. *Medal cost can now be reduced by a maximum of 20 instead of 10. *Special Attack Bonuses can be unlocked by completing quest 34 instead of 200. *New parameters have been added to the medal filter. *Pulled medals now display their Special Attack Bonus tier. Events On August 6, 2018 Square Enix hosted a collaboration event featuring Disney/Pixar's new film Incredibles 2. The event runs through August 19, 2018. Players can take part in a variety of events including Banner Medals featuring the Parr family, a 'High Score Challenge' that rewards "Bob & Jack-Jack" Medals, and VIP rewards from the Weekly Jewels Extravaganza bundle.Incredibles 2 Event Aug 6th, 2018 External links *Official NA Site *Official JP Site *Pre-registration page (English) *Pre-registration page (Japanese) References Category:Kingdom Hearts Union χ